The delivery of therapeutic proteins for clinical use is a challenge to pharmaceutical science. Once in the bloodstream, these proteins are continually eliminated from the circulation within a short time by different physiological processes, involving metabolism as well as clearance using normal pathways for protein elimination, such as (glomerular) filtration in the kidneys or proteolysis in blood. The latter is often the limiting process affecting the half-life of proteins used as therapeutic agents in per-oral administration and intravenous or intramuscular injection. The problems associated with these routes of administration of proteins are well known and various strategies have been used in attempts to solve them.
A therapeutic protein family that has been the focus of clinical work and efforts to improve its administration and bio-assimilation is the cytokine family, including, human growth hormone (hGH). A human growth hormone was discovered in 1912 by Harvey Cushing. In 1956, endocrinologist Maurice Raben isolated this hormone from human and monkey tissue and injected a dwarf child in 1958. Since that time, the use of hGH as an approved biopharmaceutical went through two phases. During the first phase from 1958 to 1985, hGH was obtained from extracts of human hypophysis. Because heat destroys GH, these extracts cannot be heated and completely purified from other biological contaminants, such as; potentially, the causative agents of the Creutzfeldt-Jacob disease. In 1985, the FDA prohibited the use of extracted hGH. The second phase in the pharmaceutical use of hGH began with the advent of recombinant DNA technology, concomitant with the arrival of the Orphan Drug Act voted by the American Congress in 1983. Technologies based on recombinant DNA made it possible to produce recombinant hGH in vitro from either mammalian or bacterial cell culture in industrial amounts.
Human GH has been approved for the treatment of a variety of diseases, disorders and conditions, such as child growth hormone deficiency, adult growth hormone deficiency, Turner Syndrome, chronic renal insufficiency, cachexia related to AIDS and short bowel syndrome. Thus, growth hormone, as are other cytokines, are important therapeutic agents. Naturally-occurring variants often have undesirable side effects, as well as the above-noted problems of administration, bioavailability and short half-life. Hence, there is a need to improve properties of GH for its use as a therapeutic. Therefore, among the objects herein, it is an object to provide GH variants that have improved therapeutic properties.